Kamen Rider Hibiki Returns: Special Volume
by GarrenOngaku
Summary: While on a date, Asumu witnesses the rise of a new Makamou invasion. Everyone will have to work together to find the source of the Makamou and exterminate it once and for all.


**First fanfic I've posted on here (also first thing I actually finish a chapter of) so please review so I can become better! Asumu/Hitomi and some other minor pairings here and there.**

**This fanfic is rated T for 13 and up. It's not like this chapter has lots of 13 and up content, if any, but the later chapters (starting with 2, I think) will.**

** Kamen Rider Garren**** ~  
Alt. Pen Name: 大城明**

* * *

_**Takes place after the end of Hibiki. Last day of school.**_

**\- ASUMU ADACHI'S POV ~**

"Class dismissed". Those two words end my first year of high school. As the classroom empties, I approach my childhood friend, Hitomi Mochida. "Hey, Mochida."

"Oh, hi, Asumu!" she answers cheerfully. "Doesn't this feel great? No more obligations for the rest of summer!"

"Oh, yeah, really good. But, that's not what I wanted to say. There's this movie that just came out, and..."

"Yes?"

"I got us some tickets. Want to go?" I ask nervously.

"Uh..." she says. My heart suddenly drops, but I notice she's making a face like she's calculating something in her head, then smiles. "All right, Adachi. I guess I have time, with school being out and everything. When is it?"

"6:30," I tell her. "You want to meet there?"

"Yeah, sure. It'll keep things simple," She says.

_Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally, _my brain says. But on the outside, I'm a lot more calm. "All right. Let's catch up to the others, then."

* * *

Akira, Katsunori, and Kiko stand in a triangle chatting away with each other. Kiko is the first to spot up, and yells out "Adachi-kun! Mochida-chaaaaaaan!" as she tries to wrap her skinny arms around us. It's rather amusing.

"Um... hi, there..." I say, causing Hitomi to smirk and cover her mouth with her hand. "Did you miss us?" I tease.

"No" she quickly says as she lets us go. "It's just, I'm really happy right now. Katsunori asked me out!"

Cue a fangirl squee from Kiko and Hitomi as they grab each other's hands and hop up and down. I can see Katsunori smiling in the corner of my eye. I walk over to him.

"Finally did it, eh?" I ask as I nudge him with my elbow.

"Yeah. It took me the _entire_ year, but I did it," he says. "When will _you_ ask _Mochida-chan_ out?" he asks._  
_

"I did." I say pridefully.

Katsunori's mouth literally drops open in shock. "Oh! I had no idea, _Romeo!_" he says sarcastically.

"Be quiet, Katsunori." I say.

* * *

**\- 2 hours later -  
~ HITOMI MOCHIDA's POV ~**

I lay on my bed, phone held up to my ear. The name on my cellphone reads "Kiko-chan~". Kiko is talking about Katsunori asking her out for what must be the millionth time today.

"Kiko!" I interrupt. "Look, I'm sorry, but you've already drilled this story into my head! Will you _please_ let me talk about _my_ day now?" I ask.

"_Fine, but you're not being supportive of me and Katsunori-san's blossoming relationship!_" she says.

I sigh. "Thank you. Now, I think Asumu might have asked me out." I can almost hear the spit-take on the other side.

"What?!_ Oh my goodness, Hitomi-chan! Congratulations!_" she says.

"Uh... I'm not so sure it's a good thing. I mean, I said yes because I wasn't really paying much attention to what he was saying. Now I'm not sure what to do...

"_Oh, come on, Hitomi-chan. Just go! I think you'll have fun even if you don't become a power couple._"

"Uh, thank you, Kiko-chan. But, I'm not really sure I want to _be_ in a relationship with him. I mean, I like him and all, and he's my closest friend, but I don't want a relationship right now."

"_Hey! I thought _I_ was your best friend!_" Kiko says.

"Oh, sorry..." I say.

"_I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that. Anyways, just go and if he tries to get more serious, just say 'Sorry, Asumu-kun, you're really sweet, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Maybe some other time.'_"

"Okay. Okay. I can do this," I say. "Now what am I gonna wear?"

* * *

**~ ASUMU ADACHI'S POV ~**

I stand in front of the mirror doing my hair until I get a text from Hitomi.

_Adachi-kun, I'm headed off to the movie theater. I'll be there in 10 minutes. __Looking forward to meeting you there!  
\- Mochida_

_Alright, _I think. _It's go time!_

When I finally make it to the theater, I almost instantly spot Hitomi in her bright red dress. I almost drool at the sight of her.

I pinch myself. _Keep it together, man! You're here for one thing and one thing only!_

"Hitomi-chan!" I say as I approach her. "Looking lovely as always," I say.

Hitomi giggles. "Thank you!" she says. I can see her blush as red as her dress.

"Shall we get going?" I ask as I take her hand we walk together inside.

* * *

**This chapter is more romance-y than I intended, but chapter two will have some action for you guys that you'll enjoy!**

**Please review! I'll read every single one all the way through!**


End file.
